


Naked

by amazonstorm



Series: The Fall of Rey [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I wrote this on a whim, Kylo has emotions, Sith in love, kylo hates his body but rey loves it, unexpected moments of tenderness, well body worship if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5909113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had, for the very first time, left him feeling utterly naked. Stripped.</p>
<p>And then he knew he had to have her for his own.</p>
<p>(Takes place during "You Need A Teacher", but you don't have to read that fic to get this story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of inspired by a Hux/Kylo fanfiction I read called "APODYOPIS", which was actually really good. 
> 
>  
> 
> I needed a break from writing the main story in this series and this provided me with the perfect chance to do something a little different.

Kylo Ren had never, ever, ever been comfortable with his body.  He’d spend much of his teenage year since leaving Luke’s teaching growing into it and he hated it.  He was quite thankful for the heavy robes and mask that concealed his face and body.  No one would have to look at him, to look at a man who wasn’t really a beast, but considered himself one. 

 

 

He used his self loathing to fuel his power. Hate fed into the Dark Side, after all, and what better fuel than self hatred? He hid behind his mask, never wanting anyone to see the person behind it. 

 

 

But then, _she_ came. And she had called him “Creature in a mask.” She had finally called him to his face what he had always felt was true. She had called him a monster.

 

 

  
_Is this the face of a monster?!_  He’d nearly screamed at her, taking off the mask that hid his face and showing it to her. 

 

 

Her expression had been one of shock and surprise. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

 

 

  
_That is not the face of a monster._  She had thought. 

 

 

And then, she had gone into his head, tearing through walls, beating down doors, leaving him emotionally vulnerable.  She had, for the very first time, left him feeling utterly naked. Stripped. 

 

 

And then he knew he had to have her for his own. 

 

 

 

He had offered her a place by his side, where he felt she belonged. Such beauty and strength in the Force didn’t deserve the tutelage of Luke Skywalker, that much he knew. So, instead of killing her, he held back (although that was partially because of the pain) and begged her. He _wante_ d her. He _needed_ her. She was the only person who had seen his true face and not drawn back in fear. 

 

 

He’d been waiting his whole life for someone like her…and now she was there, before, him, wielding a lightsaber and radiating with power and she was the most breathtaking thing he’d ever seen. 

 

 

 

And then she said yes and he finally learned her name: Rey. 

 

 

Time passed.  Rey became Ventress and then became his. 

 

 

But time did not dull how much Kylo Ren hated himself, hated his body. His self loathing fed his power, but it only grew in intensity as Ventress fell in love with him. She looked at him as though he held the universe in his eyes and he just could not bear it. 

 

 

Every gaze from her eyes left him feeling more naked than he ever had in front of Supreme Leader and it made him just want to cover up more. He wanted to build more walls, more bridges, push her out. 

 

 

But she was persistent and her love far too strong. She would carefully come through the doors he’d put up.   But then, after the first night they made love, he saw something else in her eyes.

 

 

Unlike the rest of the Knights of Ren, Ventress’ mask covered only the lower half of her face. Her eyes remained uncovered…and those very same eyes looked at him not just with love, but with desire. 

 

 

She was breaking him down and part of him just wanted to retreat. He dressed this way to protect himself from the world and from himself. He could feel her unraveling his cowl, his robes, inviting him to let go, to let her love him. 

 

 

 

She wanted to see the man behind the mask more often.

 

 

 

But even after they had made love, he was reluctant to show her himself. He was afraid that if she beheld him, in all his awkward, hideous glory, she would flee.  

 

 

One night, they were alone and she was staring at him again. Her eyes were ablaze with lust and desire. He could feel how she was disrobing him with just her eyes, and how much she wanted him to bring down his walls. 

 

  
_You let me see you once._  She seemed to say. _Let me see you again._  


Panic began to rise in his chest.  His emotions began to swirl around him, dominated by confusion and denial. He wanted to pull away, throw her out, tell her no.  But he was rooted in in place by her dark eyes and found he couldn’t move as she moved towards him.

 

 

“Kylo…” She murmured, noticing how he flinched as she spoke his name.  “…let me in. I want to see you."

 

 

_What will you think when you see me without everything on?  Will you still want me when you finally see me for what I truly am?_

Ventress was standing before him now.  “What are you afraid that I will see if you remove your mask? I’ve seen your face."

 

 

  
_A monster. An ugly being. Someone unworthy of your love and devotion…._ His mind reeled as she touched his mask. 

 

 

Her eyes looked into his (or as much as she could with their masks on) and her eyes whispered to him.   _Trust me.  Love me. Let me in._  


He didn’t turn away from her then, but his shoulders and body were tense.  In fact, when he felt her press the release catches, he closed his eyes.

 

 

His helmet came off with a soft hissing noise and then, he felt cool air hit his face.  The mask fell to the ground with a thud.  He flinched a little as she touched his face. She seemed to be studying him. 

 

 

Reaching out with a gloved hand, he undid the fasteners that held her mask up and pulled it away from her face. 

 

 

Once their masks were gone, she moved a little closer and continued looking at his face.  She ran curious fingers down his long nose, ruffled inky black hair and even tugged at his ears playfully.  

 

 

“Your face fascinates me.” She remarked.  

 

 

“I don’t like it.” He said at last. “It reminds me…of them. And I don’t like thinking about them."

 

 

She knew exactly what he meant, and chose to ignore it.   Her fingers trailed along his scar.   “I like it. And I especially like it when I get to see your eyes.  It’s like…in the dreams I used to have. I used to dream about the universe…the stars, endless possibilities. And in your eyes, I see it all.”  Her hand stroked his cheek and he turned his head into her touch, closing his eyes.  It had been some time since someone had touched him like this.   

 

 

  
_I see it…_ Their minds were touching.   _A lonely boy…a scared boy…like me.  It’s alright now. I’m here. You’ll never be alone again. Just…let me in. I’m here now._  


He wasn’t used to being the one being comforted by her and he definitely wasn’t used to feeling naked either.

 

 

But then again, as he let her disrobe him, admiration clear in her beautiful eyes, he knew that the moment she peered into his head, he’d already been naked.

 

 

…and it was the best feeling in the entire world. 

 

 


End file.
